Igor VS Selina/Don't Lose Your Marble
Igor VS Selina is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Bright Eyes recives a letter offering her the chance to be an actress, but Igor later finds out it's a trap set by the Stoneheart Six./Drumstick teaches his friends how to play marbles, but they turn out to be better at the game then him, which gets him jealous. Plot Act 1: Igor VS Selina Part 1 (Cooler walks into the pound building carrying a bag of mail.) Cooler: Oh boy. What a lot of mail. (TJ and Kojiro enter.) Cooler: Oh, there's a couple of packages for you guys. (Cooler gives a package each to TJ and Kojiro. Bright Eyes and Igor enter.) Bright Eyes: Hi, Cooler. Do you have any mail for us? Cooler: Let me see... (Cooler pulls out a letter and hands it to Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: A letter? Igor: What does it say, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: I don't know. Let's find out. (Bright Eyes opens the letter and starts reading it.) Igor: Well, what does it say? Bright Eyes: It's a letter offering a chance to be an actress! Cooler: This again? Remember the last time you were offered to be an actress? Bright Eyes: I'm sure this is different, Cooler. Igor: I don't know. It sounds kind of suspicious to me. TJ: I agree with Igor. It could be another trick by Samuel Quentin. (Nose Marie enters.) Nose Marie: Cooler honey, is my Complete Guide to All My Puppies in that package? Cooler: Let me see... (Cooler grabs two packages. He then sees a third page with Nose Marie's name on it and grabs it with his foot.) Cooler: Is this it? Nose Marie: Yes. Bright Eyes: Nose Marie, look at this letter I got. Nose Marie: Don't tell me it's another offer for you to become an actress. Bright Eyes: It is. Nose Marie: Not this again. Bright Eyes: I'm sure this is different. Besides, what can go wrong? Cooler: Can someone grab this package? My toes are getting sore. (Meanwhille at Kaptain Kid's hide-out.) Kaptain Kid: Excellent. Just excellent. Now that Bright Eyes has received the letter I sent to her, she'll be mine. (A shadowy figure enters.) Kaptain Kid: Of course, I cannot do it alone. With your help, my plan will be victorious. So, you better not fail me or you will suffer the same fate my uncle suffered. Understand? (The shadowy figure nods. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Bright Eyes is picking out a dress to wear while Nose Marie rubs Cooler's toes.) Cooler: I guess that's the last time I'll hold a package with my feet. (Chic enters) Chic: Hi Bright Eyes. Is it true that you're going to be an actress? Bright Eyes: Yes. (A young woman enters.) Young woman: Are you Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Yes. Who are you? Woman: I am Paula Gomez, your new agent. Bright Eyes: Agent? Paula Gomez: Yes. Are you looking forward for your rise to stardom? Bright Eyes: You bet! (Igor and Tony enter.) Tony: Hold it! How do we know you're not working for Kaptain Kid or Katrina Stoneheart? Paula Gomez: Who are they? Igor: Your employers, that's who! (Gamma enters.) Gamma: What's going on? Cooler: (Pointing to Paula with his foot) That's Bright Eyes' agent, Paula. (Gamma puts Cooler on his shoulder.) Gamma: (Looking at Paula, whispering) She looks familiar, doesn't she? Cooler: No. Not to me. Gamma: If I am not mistaken, she looks like Selina Quentin. Cooler: Who's Selina Quentin? Gamma: Selina Quentin is the older sister of Samuel Quentin. Cooler: Wait. I remember hearing something about her. Didn't she used to be a hypnotist? Gamma: From what I gather, she used to be known as Sven Quentin. One day, after her brother was arrested for robbery, Selina left her show and vowed revenge on those who locked up her brother. We'd best keep an eye on her. Cooler: I think you're right. By the way, do you have any pain cream? Gamma: Why? Cooler: (Wiggling his toes) My toes are still sore. Act 2: Don't Lose Your Marble Part 1 (Drumstick is in a patch of dirt near his house, playing marbles on his own. Winky enters.) Winky: Hi, Drumstick! Drumstick: Hi, Winky. Winky: What are you doing? Drumstick: Practicing my aim. Winky: Your aim? Drumstick: Yeah. See? (Drumstick shoots a marble and knocks three marbles out of the circle.) Winky: Wow oh wow! That was cool! Drumstick: Say, you want to learn? Winky: Yes. I've always wanted to learn marbles. (Winky sits down with Drumstick.) Drumstick: Now, let me show you how it's done. Now, looky... Winky: Okay. Drumstick: Now, you aim your marble at the specific target... Winky: Yes. Drumstick: Then, you shoot the marble, like this. (Drumstick flicks the marble out of his hand with his thumb and knocks two marbles out of the ring.) Drumstick: See? And those two marbles give me two points. And I can shoot again until I miss. If I had an opponent, they'd have their turn after my miss. Winky: Cool. Can I try? Drumstick: Go ahead. Winky: Thanky you, Drumstick. (Winky aims her marble at some other marbles. She shoots the marble and the marble knocks out three marbles.) Winky: Wow! Did you see what I did? Drumstick: Impressive. Winky: I'm going to go get Bright Eyes and Iggy! I can't wait to show them. (Winky leaves and returns with Bright Eyes and Igor.) Winky: Say, Bright Eyes, Iggy, wanna play marbles? Trivia This fan made episode marks the first appearence of Selina Quentin. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters